Callous
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Murdoc's hired an actual tracker to begin looking for Noodle. However, Cyborg Noodle has some 'training time' to deal out before OC Bry can get on with her mission. CyborgNoodleXBry FXF. Warning: Female to Female. Adult themes all around. Some suggestive situations. Slight Non/Con. Bad content. OC. Evil Cyborg, stupid OC.


Title: Callous

Chapter: A visit to hate

Rating: R (Adult)

Category: Gorillaz (Plastic Beach Era)

Pairing: Chapter One: Cyborg Noodle X Bry

Summary: Murdoc's hired an actual tracker to begin looking for Noodle. However, Cyborg Noodle has some 'training time' to deal out before OC Bry can get on with her mission. CyborgNoodleXBry FXF.

Warning: Female to Female. Adult themes all around. Some suggestive situations. Slight Non/Con. Bad content. OC. Evil Cyborg, stupid OC character.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gorillaz characters, the only one I made was the OC. I make no money from this fic. Probably also a multi-chapter.

* * *

Her hands gripped me tightly, the gag in my mouth keeping me as silent as possible. 'This is just fucking great.' I thought when I saw the narrowed glistening eyes widen ever so slightly so that they were parted enough in order to show me they meant business.

"Murdoc says toys shouldn't be broken…" Her electronic voice was enough to make my skin crawl. "Yet what do I do about bad toys? Is it like a dog? Do I beat it until it decides I'm to be obeyed at all costs?" Her sickening smile foreshadowed every fear that I had in my current situation.

"I hope you last longer than a puppy." Her voice was deepened, and the way it echoed throughout the area of the computer room was enough to make me wince slightly.

'You gotta be fucking kidding me.' I thought desperately. It had been the second day I was visiting Kong Studies on Plastic Beach, trying to get a hold of Noodle, and this was my first encounter with the she-device 'Cyborg Noodle.' Its grotesque features were disturbingly cold eyes along with a fake voice that Murdoc had micro chipped especially for her. She was the near spitting image of Noodle, the live and in flesh model. However, Noodle hadn't been in contact with anyone.

That's why I had been brought here in the first place. Gathering Intel and tracking people down was something I was trained for. Now nineteen years old, I was one of the youngest trackers in my class. Murdoc had bought me out in order to help find the real Noodle, since all other tracking agencies had proved useless. In order to keep with normal procedure, I had to scope out the business that was hiring me, Gorillaz Band.

Over the phone, the gravelly voice of Murdoc speaking to me about the two different Noodles was nearly impossible to make sense about. I agreed to come along in order to try and speak with the Cyborg, yet upon meeting her, I wish I hadn't.

When I had first arrived, I thought it was the spitting image of the girl I had received the photo of, yet something dark was definitely appearing to conquer the personality traits of each…Creature. This robotic image of the girl I was tracking, or at least beginning to track, was nothing more than a copy. Her body was sculpted perfectly, the image of a grown, fully filled woman…It was nice to look at. The way she mimicked a real human though was almost outstandingly garish. It did terrify me. A second thought about her weapon's use programing and I was able to determine that she could easily but me out of a job, had she been programed to track her life-like counterpart.

She had shown me to where I thought Murdoc would be yet when we had first entered the large computer room; I could only assume it was a trap or detour. A gun being held up to me, she smiled sickened as she forced me into rather 'odd' restraints. "Your name?" She had asked me once I was bound with leather straps, my wrists tied up and my coat and weapons gone from my body.

"I don't have a name." I responded, which wasn't a lie, yet I felt no real urge to comply with giving her one.

"You must have I.D. on you? All agents have an I.D." Her gun was aimed perfectly with my stomach, so that if I did not comply, the least she would do was shoot me somewhere I would not automatically die.

"I'm not an agent." I replied, my choppy brown hair falling over the sides of my left eye, where there was a long scare that pressed deeply into the skin. The cut would forever damage my body, yet there were other places I had worse markings. The cut over my brown eye was nothing to be worried about if I was suddenly shot though. "I'm only a tracker." I said, my voice low, eyes glaring at the robot.

I wondered absently if the Cyborg could tell if I was lying or not. "Hmmm…Maybe a little fun then before you're off to see Murdoc? Dad always has fun before I do, and I must admit, I do get jealous." The small ball in her hands hung leather straps loosely between her grip.

I took a step back. "And at this point I would like to leave." I breathed out, trying hard to wiggle out of my leather wrist restraints.

"I'm not going to kill you, and I assure you, you'll be able to still do your job when I'm done." Her smile revealed a rather jagged smile, and my stomach had turned. There was barely anything I could do about this.

So she had managed to bend me over a table, after of course a few minutes of futile fighting, a kick to my ribs and of course, and a boot with spikes lightly held to my neck. I was getting my ass handed to me, all by a machine with great hair. I had gasped when she had forced the ball into my mouth, the texture not really alluring to me. The straps pressed against the sides of my head and I was pressing against the ball with my tongue in order to push it out. It was a pathetic attempt, but it was nothing compared to the rough gesture of being bent over the table.

My ankles had been strapped to both legs closest to me, and my hands were still securely fastened behind my back. My body was betraying me when I felt a hand gently clasp onto my hips. They were thicker than hers, but I assumed that was because I had a slightly larger and firmer build than her. "Mmmm, I haven't had a woman in a while…Not like you that is." Her voice was pressed to my ear and once more, my thighs shivered in a betrayful way.

I leaned my head forward, pressing my forehead into the cold table. 'What could I do?' I thought. 'If she does do anything, it's not like she'd knock me up…Wait…She's a fucking robot…What's she going to-'

"I'm going to have fun with you. My internal measures tell me your heart rate is ecstatic for my touch…Do I turn you on that much? I'm a stranger after all…And my dad says that I'm dangerous." Where there should have been breath along my skin, I felt nothing. "I forgot to take off your clothes before I got you into this delicious position…Forgive me." There was something cold and thick pressing against my tailbone. In seconds, the pressure of something sliding up my spine was all too real and I grit my teeth when I felt the small nicks coming from the knife that she was using to rip off my clothes with.

Even after she had tugged my coat off, she proceeded to work on my pants next, the feeling of that knife dancing close to my skin. I was breathing a lot more heavily now, fearful that she would add to my collection of scars. "My my…You are excited aren't you?" She would ripple out, her voice growing deeper yet maintaining the electronic texture.

"Ahhui-moo." I growled out, feeling my bottom half now becoming fully exposed. 'Shit.' I rolled my head up, the sting of the small nicks reaching up to a tender area on my neck.

"Have I hurt my new toy?" She asked, cooing and bringing her hands to my hips again, one of them brandishing the handle of the knife against my skin. "I'm sorry…" The heavily implied mock in her voice was enough to make me arch up, running my fingernails into her still clothed flesh. The hardness of her body was enough to inform me that she was still a robot, and that anything I did to her would have nearly no effect on her body or mind.

"Are you trying to touch me? That's cute, you want me to have fun too…So polite of my new toy." She whispered out, and in an instant she grabbed one of my hands, luckily the one with the knife stayed at my side. Pulling onto my writs though, she tugged on it an bent it backwards. "I could break your hand." She said, and I lowered my good cheek to the table in order stop some of the pain. I growled to myself though, her hand forcing mine back even more. "But I did promise you that you would still be able to do your job…" Her voice was almost pouty. "I suppose there are other things I can do…" She hissed, and I saw her lower her face to my shoulder.

The sharp teeth where pressing into my skin, the trapped flesh being sucked and tickled with her long tongue. It was coated in something that made my skin tingle with something…I groaned painfully, the gesture hurting more than I could take. When she heard it, her teeth were removed and her voice was laughing, "You're bleeding, so delicate…" She whispered out, and once more returned herself to my skin.

After about two more, I felt her hip and knife holding hand move from my body. She kept the other hand around my hand though. Slowly, I began to realize where the other was going though, and my thighs shivered when they felt that cold touch. "Which hole of yours should I play with?" She asked, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"HmTHMMM!" I growled a pathetic attempt at saying 'None!' She only laughed at my comment though, as if she knew what I was trying to say.

"Both it is then. I'm so happy to have an eager toy to train." She practically hissed. One of her gloved hands made its way to my shaved lips, the shame I felt consuming me when I realized that I was actually wet from the situation. I tried to tell myself that it was desperation, and that this was only happening because of my neglect to relive myself in my free time. "Oh my…You're practically coating yourself for me to come inside you." She said, and once more my face was consumed in warmth and shame. "Shall I then?" She asked, and her smile widened.

A single finger danced along my slickened walls, practically enticing her to enter without delay. I closed my eyes and felt my body shake when she probed inside me. Pressing her finger past my lips, she used her thumb to keep outside, lying heavily against my upper clit. I slapped my fingernails against her hand, trying hard to get her to stop. She only drove her finger in deeper, forcing my hips to instinctively shove back, wanting more of what it was inside of me. "So impatient." She huffed, and pulled her finger out in order to shove it back in. "It's been a while since you've had something in your body…No toys?" I growled and then hit my head against the table as if to block her out.

She seemed to show a dislike for the gesture. The hand on my wrist released me and was instead soon gripping my forehead. She pulled my face back, and I impaled myself onto her finger. I flinched from the pain of her angle into me. She cooed me though, "Don't hurt yourself…" Her fingers danced around me and then she was gone. "Speaking of…You're not the one who decorated your body with all of these cuts, are you? So pathetic to ruin such once soft skin." I would have yelled at her to go fuck herself had I not had a gag ball in my mouth. I tried to pull off of the table though, as if able to get out of my restraints by wiggling. She only laughed though, "Easy, I'll help you relax." She muttered out, and her hand pulled my head back once again, this time the finger that was coated in my fluid was being pressed against my puckered lips. I tensed. She wasn't serious about going to this, was she? She was. In seconds, her finger rushed into my ass, and my walls instinctively tried to push it back out. She soon pushed two of her other fingers past my slits. The pressure was outstanding, and I could feel all three fingers as they danced between the walls of my flesh.

I shivered, the thought of those fingers being able to be felt by the thin layer of flesh from my ass and vagina. I pressed my body into the table, the top part of my clit brushing up against it perfectly for added pressure. It felt like I was straddling something. The Cyborg leaned over and hummed lightly, "Your inner body temperature is rising. I'm able to tell what will get you off, and when you do simply from your heart rate and your body pressure. So…" She ripped at my hair, "Don't trying to fake it." Her voice was dangerously thick, and she added the emphasis to her words by quickly pulling the three fingers out and then back into me.

They did this slowly, the pressure in my ass only making the two fingers in my vagina more apparent. I couldn't help but feel my body appreciate the way the digits were dancing inside of me. I loved it so much. Rocking back, this seemed to be taken as a hint by the Cyborg and she quickly pushed her fingers deeper and faster into my body. I rocked my hips against them and felt the tension as the friction from the outside of my body helped me to tense up.

'Shit.' I thought as she jammed her fingers into me one last time, my orgasm coming to me in a full tense scenario. I heaved when she kept her fingers inside me, her laugh making me slightly sickened. She pumped the three fingers until it started hurting.

"Just trying to ride your orgasm." She whispered as she pulled out of me. I felt my body shiver against the sudden loss of the fingers. The leather on my wrists was removed and then the straps holding my ankles to the table were released. I undid the gag ball as she did the rest. I felt shamed, but I couldn't help but gasp and say nothing as I slunk against the table, holding myself up.

"Hmmm…You didn't last that long." She said, and I felt my body shiver in anger.

"Fucking Cyborg." I growled out.

"Maybe my new toy needs another lesson in proper etic ate?" She shot out quickly as she pulled off her soiled glove. "You seemed to be more compliant with my fingers in your body."

My face was red and I could feel the warmth. "I need new clothes." I snapped. "And take me to Murdoc." I demanded.

She smiled, and her eyes narrowed into slits. "Keep up with the attitude pet. Like I said, I don't mind showing a little cruelty. Besides, I never got to taste those small tits of yours." Her eyes looked over my naked breasts. I felt a small blush. They were small, but they were still breasts.

"Clothes!" I yelled, but realized that maybe it wasn't the best thing to do to piss off a Cyborg with a sex addiction. "Please."

"So much better, pet." She spun around, moving off as I kneeled down to grab my clothes. 'At least it was just a Cyborg…Can I really call it rape?' I thought to myself as I found my gun and checked it for any damage. 'Maybe just like a vibrator?' I questioned, watching as she slapped on a new clove and eyed it critically. She looked like one attractive vibrator.

* * *

End of chapter one

Beginning: 6/12/13 11:03am

Finished: 6/12/13 1:12pm

This may have an actual story line coming up. I'm not really sure yet. Created for T.D. in request. Hope you enjoyed.

-D. D. Darkwriter

And. WE. All. Fall. DOWN.


End file.
